


i never knew winter could be this beautiful

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Frozen references, Ice Skating, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan is a good dad, Logan is impressed, M/M, Patton is Logan’s son, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, They are gay, hes also a professional ice skater, roman is rolling with what he’s been given and it’s going well, romans a shameless flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: How did Logan taking his son to ice skating lessons led to him standing on this rink, looking down at his gorgeous stranger who skated across the ice like he owned it?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	i never knew winter could be this beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> day five of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: ice skating!
> 
> the move/spin that Logan describes Roman doing is called a triple axel! this video shows it well: https://youtu.be/GBWLP-iDUqg

Logan pulled his jacket closer, watching as the class finished their laps around the rink. He wished he had brought something to pass the tone or distract him from the cold, but alas, he had finished his lesson plans in the car. His classes were liking the unit on genetics, and the lab he planned would hopefully keep their attention for a while longer-

“Dad!” Logan’s attention was stolen by a familiar voice. Patton has skated up to the window, and was grinning so wide it took up most of his face. “Look!”

Logan watched fondly as his son skated in a nice little circle, and he clapped when he was finished. “That was fantastic, Patton. Could you come out so I can help you untie your skates?”

Patton nodded, and soon enough Logan was kneeling before him, unlacing Patton’s pale blue skates as the eight year old rambles about his lessons. “And I tried to do a jump!”

“Oh?”

“It didn’t work. I fell over. But it’s okay! Virgil helped me up, and he got all the snow off my jacket!”

“That was very kind of him.” Logan said, helping Patton slip on his boots. “But please be careful, little star. I would hate to see you hurt.”

Patton nodded, and stood, automatically grabbing Logan’s hand. “Okay Dad! What’s for dinner?”

“Does macaroni and cheese with some chicken appeal to you?” 

“Mac and cheese is my favorite! You know that!”

Logan smiles down at him. “Of course I knew. I know almost everything.”

“Well, I’ll know everything when I’m older!” Patton decided, shouting a goodbye to a boy in a puffy purple coat that Logan knew was Virgil. 

Father and son walked through the complex, with Patton continuing to talk about his class and Logan nodding along dutifully. Suddenly, Patton stopped, and a gasp escaped his mouth. “He looks like Elsa!”

(Patton loved rozen- mostly because of Olaf, if Logan was being honest. It had even inspired his son to start ice skating. Even though Logan himself found himself questioning the logic of the film, Patton’s enthuthiasm made it hard to dislike the film)

Logan looked to where Patton was. They had been walking past some of the smaller, more private ice rinks, and in the rink they were passing only had one person in it. Logan’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the man skate across the ice. He could easily see how Patton could compare him to the snow queen, from his soft blond hair and the way he glided across the ice like he owned it. 

Patton stood there, slack jawed, as the man spun with his right foot lifted up to his head. Logan couldn’t help but be amazed as well, staring just as much as his son as the skater prepared to perform a jump. If Logan had blinked, he would have missed it- the man kept his legs close together as he spin in the air, once twice- three spins before he landed, and skated to a halt.

Suddenly, Logan realized that the hand Patton had been holding was empty. Panic rose, as he scanned the room, and his heart nearly burst as he saw a familiar gray beanie with sewn-on cat ears pushing into the private rink.

Logan ran after him, throwing open the door. Patton was standing next to the skater, chattering happily, and the man looked confused and mildly panicked. 

“Patton!” Logan ran over to him, forgetting that running on ice would lead to a loss of balance. He would have landed on his ass if the skater hadn’t reached over and helped him steady. 

“Are you okay? Is he-”

“I’m fine, and yes, that’s my son.” Logan, balance restored, looked over at his son. “You can’t just run off like that on me, you know that!”

Patton’s shoulders slumped. “But he looks like Elsa and he was so good Dad!”

The skater flushed a bit red at the statement, and the tenison began to drain from Logan. 

“Next time, just tell me, okay? I would have let you say hello.”

“I know. I just got excited!”

Logan crackled the smallest of smiles, before facing the other man. “I’m so sorry about that. I’m Logan, and this is my son, Patton ”

“Oh, it’s okay! I was just worried, I didn’t know where he came from and he startled me.I’m Roman, by the way”

Logan nodded. “He was very taken with your performance. He’s been taking skating lessons. And I’ll admit I was impressed as well.”

Before Roman could respond, Patton had grabbed his hands. “You gotta teach me! I wanna be able to skate like that!”

“First of all, Patton, it’s ‘got to’ and ‘want to’, not ‘gotta’ and ‘wanna’. And secondly, it’s rude to demand things-”

“-I’d be willing.” Roman interrupted. “To teach him, if it’s okay with you of course.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. “You would?”

“I mean, yeah? It’s nice to see someone so enthusiastic about this, especially at his age. I definitely wished I had someone to show me the rops, instead of just myself. Would have made things easier.”

Logan looked at Patton. “Is this something you want?”

“Yes! Dad, please please please?”

Logan pushed of Patton’s hair out of his eyes. “No more running off then, okay?”

“Of, yes Dad, you’re the Bestest Dad in the entire universe!”

“Bestest isn’- nevermind.” Logan focused on Roman. “Of course, I’ll discuss payment with you-”

“I already have an idea, if you’d be willing?” When had Roman gotten that close? How were his eyes that vivid of a blue? 

“What would that be?”

“Me? You? Coffee Date? You’re pretty hot and I’ve always found the ability to raise a child attractive.”

Logan blinked. “You’re asking me out on a date. After just meeting me.”

“Well, it’s basically just to get to know you. Just talking over coffee and scones. What do you say? Either way, I’ll still teach Patton.”

Logan looked down at his son, who was giving him a hidden thumbs-up. “You know what? You got yourself a deal- or rather, I should say, a date, snow prince.”

“Snow prince?”

“Patton kept referring to you as Elsa, so I adjusted the- do not laugh, I am being serious. Clearly. I have a necktie.”

Roman laughed, the sound soft, and spun on his skates in a tiny circle. “Of course. Of course.”


End file.
